Chemical Reactions
by chocolatebunnie-oxox
Summary: Bella Swan is new in town and is looking for a fresh start.She gets paired with Edward Cellen,Forks'biggest baddest macho man for a chem partener and the result is anything but tame. Sparks fly, world collide, and love is far from acceptable.
1. Fork's

*************************************************************************************Bella  
*************************************************************************************

The last of my things were in the truck.

The last 15 years of my life were packed into bags and thrown into a van to be moved, with me, to some little town called Forks where I would go live with my Dad.

Looking around the now empty room I had spent the last 15 years of my life in, I shut off the lights for the last time and shut the door.

I don't know how I feel about the move yet. I'm trying not to think about it too much because I know that if I do, I'll want to stay in my comfortable home, my comfortable life, with my mom.

Me and her were like each other's support teams. I don't know how we got through things without each other but since she met Phil, she had a new support team, new shoulder to cry on. I was happy she found him, I was also a little sad she didn't remember her former role to be there for me.

But I was happy for her. And I couldn't let myself get selfish and forget that all I want, all she deserves is to be happy.

So here is my little sacrifice Mom. You and Phil can be happy and I'll go live with Dad where you don't have to worry about me.

Taking a deep breath I glanced back at my home, my former home, and said goodbye. Sure, more bad times then I could count on both my fingers and toes happened in this very town but home was home and I would miss it terribly.

I wasn't very popular here. I didn't have many friends, well I didn't have any friends but there were a handful of people that would rebel against the crowd and talk to me or lend me a hand when I got pushed down in the hall.

_Maybe Fork's will be a new start. No one knows me. I can have friends…the least I can do is try. _

*************************************************************************************  
Edward  
*************************************************************************************

"Edward get your ass outta bed breakfast is on the table I would like to see my son before I leave for work this morning"!

I scowl at my mother yelling at me from the end of our tiny hallway. I don't see her often so I don't blame her for wanting to see me but common ma, I had a late night.

Sleepily, I rolled out of bed and threw on a shirt that was lying on the floor. I made my way down the hallway and slumped into my kitchen chair, toast waiting for me on the table.

"I don't even get a good morning?"

"Morning Mom. Thanks for breakfast".

"Yeah, yeah you're welcome. I'm working late tonight so I need you to pick up Ryan from daycare".

As much as I loved the little champ, my Mom's one- night -stand –turned- bad did not always work into my schedule.

"Sorry Ma I already got plans".

"Oh you already got plans do you? Well that's just great I guess Ryan can just wait around the daycare all night because your too busy doing God knows what with your little… friends".

Guilt washed over me when a tear ran down my Mom's cheek.

She hated that I was in a gang, endangering myself and the people around me. What she didn't understand was I was doing it for her, for us. I was protecting my family from danger by being in _The_ _Volturi Blood_.

"I'll go pick him up and see if one of the girls can watch him for a few hours".

It wasn't what she wanted but Mom knew that was the best compromise she was going to get out of me. Besides, Rosalie and Alice were around so often they were practically family.

On the way out the door, Mom grabbed my face and kissed me, her silent sign of love and worry for her eldest son.

God I hated worrying her. She just doesn't get it.

As I wiped the lipstick of my face Emmet's jeep pulled into the small driveway and honked the horn, as if the blaring music and screaming guys inside wasn't enough to get my attention.

I grabbed my black and red bandanna off the little mail table beside the door and shoved it in my back pocket. Not to obvious a spot but noticeable, lets people know I'm part of The Volturi Blood and they better not try to pull over any bullshit.

"EDWARD"! All my boys yelled at once when I hopped in the huge jeep.

There were about five of us, all in The Blood.

Mike, the new guy who had only recently been jumped in. The boy seemed just giddy about everything to do with this gang. I honestly wanted to knock the boy out he was such a pain in the ass but he served as kinda funny sometimes.

Tyler was definitely the loyal one out of all of us. Any of us try anything and he would, without hesitation, turn us into Aro the leader of The Blood. Great guy but lived for this gang. It was hard to understand him he never lets anyone get too close. I kinda admire him for it.

Eric was just kind of, here. Never contributed more than necessary to anything. He didn't exactly want to be in The Blood; Aro saw his potential and jumped him in. He did what he had to do and only that bare minimum.

Jasper was one of my close friends. I've known this guy forever we go way back. He's a beast don't get me wrong but if I ever need anyone to make me feel better, to listen, he's definitely the one I'll go to.

Then there's Emmet. The boy is my brother. Me him and Japer were the original three amigos. We've always been there for each other and I would give my life protecting him and he knows it.

As we pull into the parking lot everyone moves out of our way and we hop out of the jeep.

I can understand why everyone outside out little group find us intimidating. It was my boys from The Blood and our girls. Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Heidi, and Irina.

Together, as the crown cleared a way for us, we walked up the steps to the school as if we owned everything and everyone in it. And not one sorry little teenager objected.

*************************************************************************************

**Okay so this is my idea for a new story.**

**Yes? No? Keep going and we'll see?**

**I don't know it's just an idea, kinda like a prologue. **

**Hope whoever's reading this likes it ******

**Please review and let me know what you think or any suggestions. **

**Reviews make my day.**

**Even though my other story only had six.**

**Embarrassing.**

**But every single one made me smile!**

**I promise this story will get better.**

**Thanks again for reading this, if anyone is reading this. **

**Love, Jamie **

_**P.S to Vanessa: I capitalized my title. Happy? ;)**_


	2. And the games begin

*************************************************************************************  
Bella  
*************************************************************************************

I stepped off of the plane cautiously, bracing myself for Fork's (What I remembered of it anyways, oh let's face it I tried to forget most of it).

I was hit by a tidal wave of wind and rain and cold and _yuck._

Who would ever choose to live in a place so dark and cold?

Oh right. I did.

After the tedious tasks of finding my bags, I weaved past all airport people and security to the nearly empty waiting room where I quickly spotted Charlie sitting awkwardly in a chair.

"Uhm… hey…dad".

Charlie jumped up, clearly startled by me.

"Hey Bells. I missed you".

I could tell he was going in for a hug but the multitude of bags I was juggling made it a little hard. Instead of making a fool out of myself, I stood there lamely while Charlie wrapped me in a weak embrace, quickly sensing my discomfort.

I wasn't much of a touchy feely cuddly person. You'd think Charlie would have remembered that. But I would be lucky if he remembered my hair colour.

The thirty minute drive home was quite. Painfully so. Charlie made some comments about how much older I looked, I returned with a lazy nod. In hopes of trying to fill the silence I fiddled with the radio aimlessly until I found the only station that actually worked here in forks; Country FM. Fuck my life.

The rest of my first day back in home-sweet-home Fork's was a blur.

Unpacking, getting settled, calling my mom, sitting down with Charlie for dinner (although I wouldn't exactly call peanut butter and jelly sandwiches _dinner_). All in all I think Fork's would just need some getting used to. A long as I kept my reason in mind, I could endure anything. A little bad weather, bad food, bad conversation, was nothing in return for my mom's happiness.

I woke up to the screeching of my alarm clock that morning. Usually the sun wakes me up, but God forbid the constant cloud cover here in Fork's could make a little room for the sun. Rolling out of bed I felt a little apprehensive for my first day of school here. I showered, got dressed, ate, packed my things with a little more effort than usual, hoping to make a good first impression today.

_Oh who am I kidding people's perceptions on other people don't change based on where you are. _

I locked the door and headed out to face my doom.

I took the bus to school and consciously sat alone. I'm not a morning person and I'm trying to make a GOOD impression on people here.

I stepped out of the bus once we arrived and scanned the school parking lot.

The jocks and cheerleaders stood at the far right. Blonde girls in short skirts and preppy boys with tans and popped collars all stood around there expensive cars giggling and squealing and laughing. Some of the guys had their arms around a girl, others were throwing around a football.

Beyond the parking lot on the grass, there were some picnic tables with people huddled over books and textbooks; it looked like somewhere I would fit in just fine.

With a sigh I headed over to those tables. I had to pass through another group first though. It was a smaller group of maybe ten people at most. To me, they looked like bad news. But I couldn't look away.

They were all really good looking. And I mean REALLLYYYY good looking. There were five girls; they were dressed a little to revealing for my liking but honestly, they had the bodies to pull it off. The boys were _hot. _They were all in really good shape, their muscles making an appearance through their t shirts. As a group, they looked less stuck up then the jock and cheerleader clan over there but I wouldn't want to mess with them.

This dangerous, sexy, group intrigued me and I unconsciously stared at them for a good full minute.

"Hey! Your new here right"? A girls voice startled me out of my, for lack of better word, creeping.

"Ohmygosh sorry for sneaking up on you"! The girl didn't really look to sorry.

"Oh, no don't worry. Hi. Yeah it's my first day".

"I'm Jessica! Head cheerleader".

_Was that a necessary piece of information? _

"Hi I'm Bella. I, uhm, don't cheerlead"? My awkward social skills made my introduction come across as a question. Oh this would be a fun day.

Jessica giggled and continued on.

"Don't worry I'm sure you got the spirit in you". She gave me a wink as she pulled me toward the group she strayed from to come see me; the jocks and cheerleader. Oh joy.

With one last curious peak at those ten attractive dangerous looking people, I followed Jessica.

*************************************************************************************  
Edward  
*************************************************************************************

"New girl can't look away". Tanya whispered in my ear, giggling.

I briefly glanced over to see a girl, obviously new to the school, looking at us. I was tempted to wave at her and embarrass her but looking at her, I couldn't look away. She was hot. But in a more delicate way. Her pale slender body was hidden underneath her clothes but in a way you could tell she was still workin' a great bod. Her dark hair waved around her pretty face.

She was a little too far away for her to look right at _me_, make eye contact. But she was looking this way and I was looking at her. In a strange way it was like we were staring at each other from across the parking lot and she didn't realize.

"Edward, baby what are you looking at"?

Tanya tried to see what I was staring at. I quickly looked away.

"Don't call me that Tanya we're not together anymore".

Tanya huffed and walked away.

I walked into my third period class, the bell had already rung but I had more important things to be worried about being late for class.

"Try to be more prompt next time please Mr. Cullen". My teacher scolded me.

"Sure thing". I muttered back sarcastically.

I took a seat at the far back next to Jasper who was also in this class. I can hear people muttering things about me since I made my entrance;

"I hear he got busted for drug possession…"

"Is it true he did time…"

The untrue gossip didn't faze me. These people needed a hobby.

"Alright class enough. Welcome to junior chemistry I'm Mrs.P. I appreciate you all picking your own seat, that's cute. But I will be making the seating arrangements so say goodbye to your little friends".

Fuck Mrs. P's gonna be a hardass.

"Later man" I called to Jasper glumly after Mrs. P said my name and pointed to a seat.

I sat down and rested my head in my hand, only looking up to see who Mrs. P decided to put me beside.

Well who would've guessed? The hot new girl took a seat beside me. I saw Jessica, the captain of the cheerleading team, give her a warning glance as if to say "watch out for him".

_Fuck you Jessica. _

So I guess the new girl already had a place with the preppy kids. Figures. She was just another one of those bouncing bubbly spirited chick. Great.

Oh well I could make chemistry _really_ exciting this year.

"Alright class take a look at the person beside you. These are your new lab partners. You don't have to like them, but you're going to be stuck with him or her for the next ten months so you better make an effort. Take five minutes to get to know one another, hobbies, what they did over the summer, things like that. Then you can introduce you partner to the class. Five minutes starting now".

I looked over at the girl beside me with a cocky grin on my face. I hated jocks and cheerleaders and I intended to make this year terribly difficult for this one.

"Hey I'm Edward what's your name sexy"? I gave her a wink just to cake it on.

A look of surprise, embarrassment and disgust washed across her face. I suppressed a laugh.

She determinedly started looking through her bag until she pulled out a notebook and a pen. She slid them over to my side of the table.

"I'm Bella. Here, you write down some stuff about yourself on this paper and I'll do the same. Then we can just read off of it".

She thinks she's gonna get off that easily? Ha!

_Not a chance. _

Okay so writing nothing on her little notebook except;

Saturday night.

You and me.

Cheerleading lessons and hot sex.

May have been a little over the top. But seeing little miss perfect cheerleader stumble would be hilarious.

"Bella"?

"Yes Mrs. P"? Bella answered in a quite shaky voice after looking up from what I had read.

"Introduce Edward to the class please"

After a moment of silence and a thoughtful look on her face, Bella looked up and surprised the shit outta me.

"Um, This is Edward. This summer, when he wasn't hanging out on street corners and harassing innocent people, he was touring the inside of jail cells. His secret desire, is to go to college and become a chemistry teacher. Just like you Mrs. P".

A triumphant look is visible in her eyes, but she still didn't have the courage to look at me after the smack talk.

Oh, little miss cheerleader thinks she can take me on?

_Think again. _

_*************************************************************************************_

**Okay second chapter.**

**I know things were a little slow but I'm just getting things going don't worry : )**

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chappiiee.**

**I save them all!! :$ : ) **

**So things are just getting started with Bella and Edwarddd**

**Not conventional Twilight style, their both pretty different in this story but I'm not trying to be Twilight numero duoo. **

**And I can asure you things between them will get very steamy ;)**

**Thanks for reading it! **

**Love, Jamie **


End file.
